


Set Love Free

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a downhill. Kazuya has a new strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Love Free

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: Mine and Not me who choose the paring.  
> Beta: Me  
> First time writing those two, be kind. 
> 
> Set in 2010 pretty much after Jin left and during their Asian Tour.

Kamenashi looks out the window in front of him. He could clearly see the stress and the black bags on him couldn’t go unnoticed. He sighed as he gripped the sink, his first curling around the porcelain. How dared he call him, after everything that had happen? How he had left (him), not only him but the band behind and deserted, in the brink of collapsing. It was Kazuya's strength and his stubbornness that won KAT-TUN over again. His fight to bring the five members to the top once again, with determination and him taking over a field in the fort. The rest of the members stood by, but supported him none the less, letting Kame be Kamenashi Kazuya the one who brought KAT-TUN their spirits back.

He slam the first in the sink as he ignored the vibration of his phone ringing on his bed.

Just shut up, Jin, shut up. Leave me alone

Kame push himself away from the sink, walk over to the hotel bed and grab his phone, feeling the vibrations against his creamy white skin.

How dare you call?

He saw the name flashing on the screen.

Akanishi Jin.

He get's startled at the sudden knock on his door.

“Kame, Kame-chan, we need to leave.”

Kamenashi swallow, turning his phone to silent mode as he stride up at the door.

“Yea, I’m done, see you in the lobby.” He call out, hopping his voice didn't sound so tired.

Screw you, Jin, this isn’t just about you!

\------

“Jin, wait!”

“No, Kazu it’s over!” Jin yelled at him as he pulls a bag pack across his shoulder, holding a plane ticket in his hand, looking with at Kazuya with a dead cold look.

“Jin, I know how hard this must be for you, but don’t give up!” Kazuya tells desperately as he reaches after Jin’s arm. His hand closing around a wrist that snapped his attempt away as cold dead eyes met his.

“You do really? It’s my choice after all!” Jin spits the cruel words into his lovers face well, Ex-lover.

“You could have told me, this isn’t all about you. What about us and what about KAT-TUN?”

“Look I’ll never stop caring about you guys. I love you, but Kazu this won’t work….”

“Why, isn’t our love that strong to be worth fighting over?” Kazuya say, almost giving up. Angry, distressed and most of all betrayed.

“I’m sorry. But I won’t be able to live without you by my side, you belong here. I belong somewhere else that isn’t here. We belong in two completely different worlds and a road that splits up without a crossing.” Jin whisper as he try containing his slightly of edge voice.

“You do love me do you?”

“I love you, but I love you enough to let you go…”

“We live in two different worlds Kazuya. Let me fallow my path of the bargain and you will fallow yours. Never stop dreaming and never stop fighting for KAT-TUN.”

\-------

Those were the last words Kazuya had heard from the man. His heart was slowly healing again, replaced with a new love in his life. His lover had watched his guilt stricken face after everything and his effort to keep KAT-TUN on the top. His lover had fallen for his strength his ambition and most of all his spirit.

Kamenashi meet his band mates at the hotel lobby. Koki brushes his cheek looking guilty when he saw those tired eyes. But Kazuya greets him with a warm smile.

“I sleep on the plane I promise.”

Koki nods as their managers protect them from curious screaming fan-girls into their vehicle. With a last look they see the buildings of Taipei disappearing from their sight as they head towards the airport for departure home. Well as much home counted but also their last concert in Osaka.

Osaka which a part laid that was Kame’s home. His heart made a joyful jump as a warm feeling spreads inside his very core.

“I’ll be home soon.”

And those words he sends to a certain number.

\------

Arriving at the next hotel, but at a familiar ground. They were back in Japan but yet far away from home, but they could kiss Japanese ground once again. This time Kazuya drags Nakamaru along with him and the older didn’t protest as it seemed like he wanted to share his room with the older. Nakamaru just giggled how fortunate he was and the other members didn’t even react as the oldest member was dragged along with a smug looking turtle. They just shrug their shoulders and Koki decided to have a bit of alone time for once.

“Kame, was wrong?” Nakamaru asked as the door closed behind them and put his luggage in order and his bag on one of the beds.

“He keeps ringing and he doesn’t give up!” Kazuya sighs as he slumber down defeated in the bed. He needed to talk to someone before he has a nervous breakdown, he just want to try to focus on the upcoming concert, but a certain Akanishi just won’t let him.

“Answer the phone and talk to him. You can’t run forever…”

Kazuya blinks, Yuichi gave him a local reason.

“Get that chapter close, so you can let yourself free, Nishikido deserves that.” Nakamaru tells him softly on his opinion.

“I thought our chapter closed when he left…” Kazuya swallowed.

“It obvious didn’t when he called once again.”

That familiar ring tone filled the room and Nakamaru knew who called when he get a hold on those letters. He pats the turtles shoulder.

“Get that chapter closed, so another one can begin.”

Kazuya sighs, but answers when he see the door close. But his face was pensive, his look cold.

“I’m sorry…”

Kazuya closed his eyes his body froze.

“You could have told me that earlier…”

“Yea I’ve heard about your newest relationship….”

Kame chuckled into the receiver as he stand up. Walking over to the window of the hotel and leaning against it as he watches the cars, people walking pass the street. The sun was on the way down.

“Well you’re his best friend, if you still are…” Kame said a bit skeptical, not knowing.

“Sure we’re, but he can’t forgive me for what I did and I accept that.” Jin mutters at the other end.

“I wouldn’t neither, if I where him….”

“Thank you I guess.”

“Then you’re welcome.” Kazuya smiled slightly.

“I told you I am letting you go. I mean that, good luck with Ryo-chan, he’s a wonderful man.”

“Yes, that he is…”

Jin could hear the happiness in Kazuya’s voice.

“I am glad you choose him”

“Thank you.” Kazuya feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He watch at the rising moon over the buildings.

“Well good luck with your concert, kick off and show that you’re still KAT-TUN.”

“Show the world that you’re Bakanishi Jin.”

“Oi…” But Jin chuckles.

“I guess I deserve that one.”

“You do.”

“Get some sleep and tell Ryo-chan, hi from the Bakanishi across the sea.”

“I will..”

“Night.”

The tone went dead and Kazuya just look at his phone. Jin was giving him their approval. Which meant that Jin let him go, let him be free to spread his wings.

The door open as he turns his gaze. Meeting two dorks at the entrance of the hotel room.

“Are you joining us for dinner?”

Kazuya nods with a smile as he felt a new hope glowing inside and he could face the concert head on with a new spark.

Their AD helped them found a quiet restaurant two blocks away from the hotel as they got their own little booze away from curious eyes.

They ordered Yakiniku, Sukiyaki and Sushi. There was even a bowel of Ramen placed out. Kazuya knew that no one had placed an order on that dish. He looked at his band mates that didn’t try to keep their smug look from their faces.

“That bowel is for me…” A smirk was place on that face as he walk through the door as he closed it again and his eyes met Kame’s.

Kazuya smiled back with a chuckle. Ryo cross those last steps. Giving Kazuya's cheek a kiss. Moving to the lips, brushing slightly against those soft lips as managed to scoot down beside the youngest member in the band.

“Sorry, Kame but we couldn’t just….” Koki grin as he raised his glass in a silent cheer and took a clunk of the ice cold water.

Kazuya smiled softly as he felt an arm go around his waist. A body slowly curls around his side and he saw that satisfied grin on Ryo’s face, as he brush another kiss at Kazuya’s temple.

“Okaeri…”

“Tadaima.” Kazuya said feeling the warmth spreading inside his core. Letting Ryo lean on him, remind himself that Ryo had pulled the strings when everything seemed to get downwards when he was on the point of no return. Ryo had saved him. He felt lips returning him to the present and he smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

Koki chuckled.

“Cheer at the lovely dovely couple…”

Kazuya flushes red a bit and thanks to Ueda. That was seating beside him, he couldn’t reach over and wacks Koki over the head.

“See who has Kame all wrap around his little finger…”

“I wonder if something was in that water….” Nakamaru snigger.

Kazuya let Ryo rest his head on his shoulder. The Ramen seemded to be forgotten, but Kame felt like eating for once. His Yakiniku wasn’t abandon as he attempt to eat it. Sniggering at his lazy as to boyfriend as he fed him a piece of meat which Ryo accepted with a satisfied grin.

“I’m jealous…” Koki whine in the corner. Trying to look like a kicked puppy.

Kame gave a heartily chuckle.

“Then go charm someone with your good looks and trance them in your spell with your rapping…” Kame advised as he throws Koki a teasing smirk.

“Easy for you to say, Kame-chan…” Koki chuckled.

Kazuya roll his eyes as he eats another piece of meat.

Ryo chuckle as he gets a message, it was from the rest of the Kanjani members and Kame glance at the message.

“Heads up guys the kansai guys are coming.”

Koki grumble as he resumes his nursing on a meat piece and Kame rolled his eyes 'poor, Koki' his lips kissed Ryo’s cheek.

“Thank you for loving me…”

Ryo nuzzled down in Kazuya's throat as he grins.

“Don’t tell me you’re butting into our concert.”

Ryo smirked, but it was hidden in the nape of Kame’s throat.

“Yes we are.”

Koki chuckled at the couple throwing an empty bottle of water that hits Ryo in the back of the head.

“Get a room you two…”

Kame rolls his eyes.

“And what are we gonna tell my dear band mates?” Ryo chuckled.

“That a turtle kidnapped you…”

“But turtles are too slow for doing any kind of kidnapping…” Nakamaru chuckled.

“Oh, just watch me.” Kazuya grins as his hand clasp around Ryo pulling him alone towards the back exit. Turning around giving the rest of the band mates a wink with a teasing smile as they walked out to the chilly night.

Koki chuckled, apparently one of them had to pay two bills, if not they could bribe the other Kanjani members into it.

\-----

Kanjani members stepped in, blinking at the loss of two missing persons.

“Don’t worry a turtle snagged him away. I assure you he will leave him in one piece when he’s done with him.” Koki giggled.

Yasuda Shota chuckles as he take a seat beside Ueda greeting him with a polite smile.

“Well none surprise there, they haven’t seen each other since you decided to have an Asian tour.”

“True…”

Murakami also joined in as he take a seat. Everyone fallows as they squeezed together around the table, giggling as they pumped into each other when they indirect closer to each other.

Yasuda waved a waitress over, ordering her to clean up and also ordering in new food. He gave a polite bow and the waitress bows back as he walked away.

“So how’s Kazuya been?” Yasuda asks, regardless everything.

“Tired, but being his cheerful self, thank god.”

“He closed his chapter with Jin, once and for all.” Koki smiled.

“He’s free…”

Nakamaru smiled and nods.

“So he’s one hundred official Ryo-chan’s.” Koki giggle.

“If I knew he didn’t drink water, I could believe he was drunk….” Maruyama sniggers at the KAT-TUN’s rapper as the rest of the Kanjani members laughs.

“I’m not drunk.” Koki whine.

“No, just acting like a kicked puppy.” Nakamaru sniggerd.

Koki pouted.

“Don’t worry even if Kame-chan has fallen over a kansai boy, he’s still our turtle.” Nakamaru reminds that as he pats Koki on the shoulder. Showing his moral support.

\--------

Kazuya stretched along Ryo’s body. Feeling the slightly tingle of pain in his lower region, but he didn’t care. He had missed his sarcastic boyfriend that could be so sweet, loving and giving.

He nuzzle closer against a throat were he felt the thumping of a beating heart.

“You’re strong Kame; do never give up a fight…”

He remembers those words from Nishikido Ryo, when he was on the brink on a mental break down. Ryo was there like a shining night in armor and he fell. He never though he would fall in love again when Jin had walked away with his heart and a bleeding wound in his chest, but Jin had returned his heart to let him give it to someone else. Which he had and that person was lying here spooned against him. He felt a tender kiss on his forehead.

“You okay?”

Kazuya nods lazy.

“I’m fine…”

Ryo noticed that faraway look in those eyes and he sigh as he tighten his old around the distress turtle.

“I closed my chapter with a certain Bakanishi…”

Ryo closed his eyes, feeling relief flood over him.

“So which mean…”

“I’m official yours, even if you stole my heart a long time ago.” Kazuya let’s his finger lazily dance over naked skin right above Ryo’s heart. Feeling the tingle of shiver against his skin.

Their eyes met and Ryo leans down stealing a tender kiss from those thin lips. He flips Kame along his body his palms danced over a naked back as he heard a silent moan against his lips and a playful smirk crossed Ryo’s lips.

“And you my dear turtle stole my heart at some point in all this mist.”

Kazuya chuckle as he curls Ryo’s hair through his stubby fingers. Leaning down again pecking the lips.

“I was told to give you a message from Jin…”

Ryo chuckled.

“Bakanishi, he will always be my friend, but I’ll never forgive him for what he did too you.”

Ryo did see how's Kazuya's eyes shadows in saddness.

“Well you should, if he didn’t leave me, you wouldn’t have-“

“Found you?”

Kame nods.

“Kame, Jin still loves you, I doubt he will never stop loving you, its Jin’s damn pride that won’t let that go. But he set you free and that mean something.”

“The approval of our relationship…”

“Yes exactly…” Ryo smiled as he kissed Kazuya's lips once more.

“He hurt you Kame and for that I’ll never forgive him for it, even if that lead me on this path.”

“Then I’m glad that road led to me.” Kazuya’s eyes was full of love and a spirit that Ryo hopped would never burn out. He reach out his fingers to cares Kame’s face.

“And I’ll fallow you on that path.”

Kazuya smiled heartily as he leans down catching those lips in a tender passionate kiss. Palms wander to forbidden areas and their giggles turning to silent moans. Ryo flipped a turtle over as legs tangles underneath the heavy duvet.

Kamenashi Kazuya was free to love the man he wanted.

The man who had stolen his heart.

The man that brought him up when everything seemed pointless.

The man who gave him his heart.

Even if Jin makes a song, called season's, a song he sang of how much the older missed him.

But Ryo had his heart.


End file.
